


Grey Woozi

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beverages, Gen, Gray - Freeform, Grey, Plushies, Sweaters, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Woozi and grey aesthetics moodboard





	Grey Woozi

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/181405604468/grey-woozi-moodboard-for-ohmyuji-surprise-hope) ☆


End file.
